


G is for G String

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [7]
Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G is for G String</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for G String

Patty is uncomfortable. She’s hardly moved an inch since they walked into the deposition. Her demeanor is flawlessly intact, but Ellen knows Patty’s body language better than anyone by now and she knows an uneasy Patty when she sees her.

Fighting a betraying smile, and mostly trying to get a reaction, she leans over to the side and reaches for her briefcase sitting between them on the floor.

Patty stops mid sentence and glares sharply over the rim of her glasses.

With a devilish glint in her eyes, Ellen says, “Just getting another pen.” But she takes an extra second to finger the lace g string she’s been keeping hostage all morning. Patty knows it and she blushes for just a fragment of a second before she clears her throat and continues, seemingly unaffected.

Tuning back into the conversation, Ellen begins to scribble notes on the pad in front of her, her heart racing just a little bit at the sudden hitch to Patty’s tone. She seems impatient now.

Somehow, Ellen doesn’t think the blonde is necessarily anxious to get her underwear back anymore.

Later, as Patty pushes the corresponding button in the elevator, she stands beside Ellen and says slowly, “Did you enjoy that?”

“I did.” Ellen says, smiling up at the changing floors. “Did you?”

Patty breathes in slowly and exhales deliberately so, indulging in a silent pause before replying simply, “We’re taking a long lunch today.”

“Okay.” Ellen considers writing La Perla a ‘thank you’ note.


End file.
